Concussions are a problem associated with physical activities. Athletes, soldiers and others involved in strenuous activities, and particularly activities that involve physical contact, are subject to concussions and associated traumatic brain injury. A concussive force as low as 40 Gs may result in concussive force to even healthy, normally developed persons.
According to a study, 90% of concussions resulting in unconsciousness are the result of blows to the lower jaw. Collapsed bite caused by temporomandibular disorders (TMD) is a risk associated with concussion. It has been estimated that 65% of American adults have TMD, and that an even higher percentage adult athletes have TMD. These disorders place such persons at a higher risk for concussion resulting from forces introduced through the lower jaw.
There is a need for an orthotic that will substantially reduce the likelihood of concussion caused by forces introduced to the lower jaw. The orthotic should be effective in environments experienced by persons subjected to concussive forces to the lower jaw, such as forces encountered by football players and soldiers. Previously known and used mouth guards do not physiologically relate the mandible to the cranium, do not adequately protect the mandible from forces, and do not minimize the transfer of forces from the mandible to the head and neck, which reduces the ability of such devices to dissipate concussive forces.